Ladders are conventionally utilized to provide a user thereof with improved access to elevated locations that might otherwise be difficult to reach. Ladders come in many sizes and configurations, such as straight ladders, straight extension ladders, stepladders, and combination step and extension ladders. So-called combination ladders may incorporate, in a single ladder, many of the benefits of other ladder designs.
Additionally, various accessories are utilized with ladders to make ladders more efficient, more effective, or to otherwise enhance a user's experience in using a ladder. For example, planks or other structures are sometimes combined with two or more ladders to act as a platform or scaffolding. For example, so-called ladder jacks are often utilized in conjunction with a pair of ladders to provide a support for one or more wooden planks (e.g., 2×10 or 2×12 planks). Such a configuration enables a user to work on a platform of a defined width rather than having to move a ladder multiple times. However, breaking down or disassembling such a configuration, moving all of the components and then setting them up again can be time consuming and require considerable effort.
Another ladder accessory is one which provides storage for, and ready access to, a desired resource while one is working on a ladder. For example, it is often desirable to keep multiple tools readily accessible while on a ladder. However, ladders don't typically have much storage space for many tools or other items. Step ladders, for example, may have a limited surface on the top cap for placing a tool or other resource, but such is extremely limited in space. Extension ladders, on the other hand, typically have no space for storing tools or supplies. Thus, for example, when one is using a ladder for painting, it is desirable to keep a source of paint close by, but it is awkward to try and keep a conventional paint bucket or roller tray on a ladder.
Moreover, while the top cap of a stepladder provides a limited amount of storage space for one's tools or supplies (as mentioned above), when one uses a combination ladder, no such top cap is available for even that limited storage space.
As such, the industry is continually looking for ways to improve the experience of using a ladder and to provide ladders, ladder systems and related components and accessories that make the use of ladders more efficient and effective.